Fröhliche Weihnachten
by Sahad
Summary: - Tokio Hotel - Les fêtes de Noël approchent mais Bill, qui est parti à l'étranger, refuse de revenir chez lui...


**Titre : Fröhliche Weihnachten (Joyeux Noël).**

Auteur : Sahad.

Note : Bonnes fêtes.

Note 2 : Toute ressemblance avec la réalité est fortuite (ou pas. *rire*). Ah, et merci Draya Felton, j'ai rajouté les références de la chanson pour toi !

**Chapitre :**

Bill soupira, son souffle chaud formant un petit nuage brumeux dans l'air froid qui l'entourait. Le ciel était couvert et, bien qu'il ne soit que cinq heures et demie de l'après-midi, il commençait déjà à s'obscurcir, laissant place à une nuit précoce et froide. Le jeune garçon regardait autour de lui : les voitures défilaient dans la rue comme autant de sources lumineuses en mouvement ; les gens, rentrant probablement chez eux, marchaient par deux ou plus, accompagnés parfois d'enfants. L'adolescent baissa les yeux et regarda sa montre : c'était vendredi, les magasins ne fermaient exceptionnellement qu'à vingt-et-une heures ce jour-là, il avait le temps. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'à la gare, ou du moins ce que l'on appelait une gare dans cette petite ville perdue des Pays-Bas, à savoir un escalator qui menait à une plateforme couverte passant au-dessus de trois ou quatre malheureuses voies de chemins de fer, pour se terminer sur un escalator qui descendait jusqu'à la rue menant au centre-ville. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui l'avait poussé à chercher un appartement ici, peut-être un profond moment d'égarement...

Non, la vérité était qu'il savait parfaitement pourquoi il s'était ainsi éloigné de sa famille et du groupe. Ce qui lui échappait à présent, c'était : pourquoi cette ville ? Une fois de plus, arpentant le centre-ville, ses yeux balayaient vaguement l'architecture ancienne des lieux ; la plupart du pays étant considérée comme monument historique, l'endroit avait gardé tout son charme de murs en briques rouges qui lui rappelaient ceux de son Allemagne natale... Le froid qui l'enveloppait et les groupes de personnes qu'il croisait ne faisaient que raviver un peu plus cette sensation de solitude dans laquelle il était plongé depuis qu'il avait emménagé ici, trois mois et demi plus tôt.

Depuis septembre, il avait repris des études. Non pas que le groupe ne lui plaisait plus, mais il fallait bien qu'ils se rendent tous à l'évidence : ils avaient beau durer un peu, ils n'étaient pas dupes, ce n'était qu'un effet de mode qui ne durerait probablement pas plus de quelques années. C'était déjà bien qu'il ait connu cette euphorie du succès jusqu'à ses vingt ans au moins, mais il fallait qu'il songe aussi à son avenir même si cela ne l'enchantait pas. Il lui fallait un filet, une sensation de sûreté, justement parce qu'il avait peur de ne pas savoir évoluer davantage au sein du groupe, peur de ne plus plaire, peur d'être abandonné à l'oubli. Il s'était donc trouvé une école de commerce, ce qui avait beaucoup surpris son entourage, notamment à cause de son physique, mais il s'était montré intransigeant ; il était à présent dans une petite ville perdue des Pays-Bas, partageant un appartement universitaire avec deux Français et un Espagnol. Les échanges entre eux se limitaient à l'anglais la plupart du temps, ou du moins lorsqu'il y avait des échanges : il n'était pas particulièrement maniaque mais ses colocataires n'étaient pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler des adeptes du culte de Monsieur Propre. Ce pauvre chauve en aurait probablement fait de l'urticaire avant d'aller se pendre de désespoir...

Bill se retrouvait donc à déprimer à chaque fois qu'il allait dans la cuisine où régnaient crasse et désordre sans noms, sans parler du mini-frigo à partager à quatre, de la gazinière aux allures de décharge qu'il aurait pourtant juré avoir vue blanche à son arrivée alors qu'à présent il la voyait presque brune, ainsi que l'aération qui pourrissait à vue d'œil. Et si la salle d'eau ne se résumait qu'à une pièce carrelée avec la pomme de douche et les robinets qui sortaient du mur, ce qu'il avait pensé pratique pour le nettoyage, il se retrouvait à avoir la nausée rien qu'en apercevant le changement de couleur du mur au fur et à mesure que l'on baissait les yeux. L'odeur de marijuana qui flottait dans l'appartement achevait de le mettre mal à l'aise et il ne trouvait refuge que cloîtré dans sa chambre ou à marcher dans la ville. Autant dire qu'il n'y avait aucun échange avec ses colocataires à part pour se saluer.

Les lumières et magasins qui l'entouraient n'attiraient que peu ou pas son attention. Non pas qu'ils soient mal présentés, mais depuis qu'il avait emménagé, il s'était retrouvé en proie d'un profond sentiment de mal être, de dépression. Plus rien ne l'attirait vraiment, même les magasins, qui pourtant l'avaient toujours happé, le laissaient à présent indifférent ; il n'écrivait plus non plus. C'était à peine s'il pensait à s'alimenter de temps à autres, lorsque son ventre le rappelait à l'ordre ; mais déjà, il mangeait beaucoup moins qu'à son arrivée. C'était quelque chose de très particulier, comme une impression d'être toujours seul, même lorsqu'il était entouré.

Il avait bien fait confiance à des personnes, mais il les avait entendues médire sur lui dans son propre appartement et depuis, sa confiance envers les autres et lui-même avait considérablement diminuée. Ses véritables amis étaient loin, sa famille aussi... Tout cela lui manquait tellement... Mais il ne pouvait même pas revenir...

Ses pas résonnaient sur les pierres froides qui formaient le trottoir. Les gens passaient sans le voir, le froid, lui, lui tenait compagnie, ravivant la douleur qui lui brûlait le poignet gauche. Il n'en était pas fier, mais il était déjà allé jusque là... Ce qui l'avait le plus étonné, c'était la facilité avec laquelle il avait procédé : il gardait toujours dans sa chambre des couteaux papillon qu'il avait gagné lors d'une fête foraine en compagnie de son ami Andreas, étudiant à présent à Dortmund, à quatre-vingt kilomètres de là. Un soir qu'il avait cette désespérante impression de toucher le fond pour la énième fois, il avait pris l'un de ces couteaux, le plus affûté, il l'avait nettoyé avec un désinfectant puis avait longuement regardé son poignet avant d'y faire courir la pointe de la lame. Cela ne coupait pas, mais déchirait la peau, la faisant rougir doucement avant de laisser apparaître les premières gouttes de liquide carmin ; dès lors, il donnait des petits coups secs avec le tranchant de la lame afin de dessiner une ligne bien droite d'où perlaient des gouttelettes de sang. Cela faisait bien moins mal que ce qu'il n'aurait cru... Et il observait le sang couler... Un soir, il avait peut-être un peu exagéré et était allé voir un voisin du dessus, un garçon de sa classe qui parlait plutôt bien allemand, et lui avait montré. Clémy, c'était comme ça qu'il aimait l'appeler pour l'embêter. Il l'aimait bien et c'était probablement l'une des seules personnes en qui il avait confiance. Celui-ci l'avait écouté, l'avait questionné, raisonné... Et Bill s'était senti considérablement stupide. Aussi, il lui avait confié ses couteaux pour ne plus être tenté de recommencer.

Maintenant, il ne savait plus trop quoi faire. Il errait ci et là dans la ville, repensant vaguement à l'inquiétude de sa mère qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne voulait pas rentrer pour les vacances de Noël ; il avait prétexté des examens juste après les vacances et qu'il préférait rester pour réviser... Il ne pouvait tout de même pas lui dire que son fils se considérait comme un déviant et se détruisait lui-même à petit feu... Elle pleurerait. Ses pas le menèrent jusqu'au centre commercial en sous-sol de la ville, il y avait une petite place couverte où l'on avait installé des décorations de Noël... Il resta là un moment, immobile, à les regarder ; son souffle dessinait à nouveau une fine buée blanchâtre dans le vent frais de la nuit. Il n'aurait su dire combien de temps il était resté là à regarder les lumières qui dansaient, mais il s'en détourna et s'engouffra dans le centre commercial.

Son regard se promena sur les rayons sans réellement les voir : il avait de moins en moins faim, quelle pouvait être l'importance d'acheter quelque chose ? Son portable vibra alors dans sa poche, attirant son attention ; il jeta un coup d'œil sur le petit écran : c'était Tom, ou plus précisément un texto de lui. Bill hésita puis l'ouvrit. Apparemment, son frère venait d'apprendre qu'il ne rentrerait pas pour les vacances de Noël et lui envoyait un message parce qu'il s'inquiétait... Et aussi pour manifester son mécontentement, nota mentalement le jeune brun, amusé. Mais cette esquisse de sourire disparut et il rangea le portable dans sa poche : il pourrait très bien ne pas avoir de crédit, il n'était pas obligé de répondre. Cela le gênait d'ignorer ainsi son frère jumeau, mais il ne savait pas comment faire autrement.

Il prit quelques articles, maigre repas en vérité, passa à la caisse et prit le chemin du retour. A nouveau son regard se perdit dans l'immensité restreinte qui l'entourait, à nouveau il passa à l'intérieur de la gare et à nouveau il gravit les quelques marches qui menaient à son appartement. A peine eût-il entrouvert la porte que cette forte odeur, si caractéristique de l'herbe à fumer, le prit à la gorge, lui donnant un haut le cœur ; il ravala néanmoins sa salive et pénétra dans l'appartement dont l'air lui semblait trop chaud, trop lourd, trop impur. Il alla jusqu'à la cuisine et ne se demanda même pas pourquoi il n'était pas surpris de voir de la vaisselle sale s'entasser dans l'évier jusqu'à en frôler les placards juste au-dessus. Peut-être était-ce cela le pire, au fond : il s'y habituait petit à petit. Machinalement, il posa le sac en plastique sur la table encombrée, en sortit quelques boîtes de conserve qu'il rangea dans son placard et emporta le sac dans sa chambre ; cela ferait bien office de sac poubelle dans sa corbeille...

Se laissant tomber sur sa chaise, il posa son regard sur le calendrier à côté de son bureau, et lâcha un profond soupir : les jours passaient et se ressemblaient. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas véritablement ri ? Il ne savait plus. Son poignet le démangeait, la cicatrisation, sans doute... Il se surprit à penser au groupe, à son frère, sa famille ; les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il se laissa aller une nouvelle fois à l'une de ses si fréquentes crises de déprime. Les perles cristallines dévalaient ses joues, se tintant de noir en emportant son maquillage, seul vestige aujourd'hui de ce qui avait été Bill Kaulitz, le chanteur de Tokio Hotel. Ces moments si spéciaux de presque euphorie en compagnie de ses amis lui manquaient, son ancienne vie lui manquait, ses parents et tout ce qu'il avait un jour connu et savouré... Il ne savait plus où il en était, ni combien de temps il pourrait tenir : il n'avait pas l'esprit à travailler et, bien qu'il réussisse à chaque fois de peu, il ne savait pas s'il pourrait continuer ces études qui ne l'intéressaient pas.

Son portable sonna. Le jeune brun releva la tête et observa l'objet tournoyer sur le bureau où il l'avait posé. Répondre ou non ? Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Il tendit la main et regarda l'écran : c'était Tom. Il hésita quelques instants avant de se dégager la gorge et de décrocher :

« Hallo ? »

_- Bill ? C'est Tom... -_ murmura cette voix qu'il connaissait tant.

« Je sais... » répondit simplement le jeune chanteur.

_- Heu... M'man m'a dit... Que tu rentrais pas pour Noël, c'est vrai ? - _demanda-t-il.

« C'est vrai. »

_- Pourquoi ? -_ s'indigna presque son jumeau.

« J'ai des exams à la rentrée, je veux pouvoir réviser. Si je rentre, je ne travaillerai pas. Surtout pas avec toi à côté qui va me proposer sortie sur sortie. » répliqua presque sèchement le brun.

_- Quoi ? Mais... -_ tenta son frère.

« Bonne nuit, Tom. »

Et sur ces derniers mots, il raccrocha. Il était odieux, il s'en rendait bien compte. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, et avouer à son frère qu'il se sentait seul et qu'il lui manquait plus que tout ne ferait que le faire pleurer, craquer... Dire à son jumeau qu'il ne se plaisait pas ici, qu'il était malheureux... Il ne pouvait pas. Il éteignit son portable et se laissa tomber sur son lit, fixant un point invisible. Qu'y pouvait-il ?

OoOoO

« Mais... Bill ! »

Trop tard, son frère avait raccroché. Comment était-ce possible ? Cela n'était-il donc pas important pour lui ? Et la famille, alors ? Tom sentit son sang faire un tour et rappela son frère mais ce dernier avait apparemment coupé son portable. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Le jeune dreadeux se laissa tomber sur le canapé et, la tête posée sur le dossier derrière lui, il fixa longuement le plafond, tentant de se remémorer ces derniers mois. Non pas qu'il soit persuadé de trouver une quelconque réponse à ses questions, mais il cherchait à comprendre : son jumeau avait subitement décidé de faire une pause et s'était enrôlé dans des études de commerce aux Pays Bas. Pourquoi là-bas, d'ailleurs ? Il ne parlait pas hollandais, même s'ils pouvaient approximativement le comprendre car la langue était proche de l'allemand, et il ne parlait qu'un anglais bancal... Quel était l'intérêt de la chose ?

Il ne comprenait pas. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne comprenait pas son frère jumeau... Eux qui avaient toujours été ensemble, toujours tout partagé ou presque, qui avaient toujours été là l'un pour l'autre... Où étaient passées toutes ces années ? Il soupira et se releva, il ne pourrait probablement rien y changer : Bill avait toujours été le plus têtu d'eux deux. Mais ne pas pouvoir comprendre son jumeau lui faisait mal... Il avait la sensation d'être abandonné, rejeté, pour une raison qu'il ignorait. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi inutile. Il gravit les marches qui menaient à l'étage et alla dans la chambre de Bill. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis qu'il était parti : leur mère prenait grand soin de tout remettre à sa place lorsqu'elle faisait le ménage. Il se laissa choir sur le lit et regarda autour de lui...

« Qu'est-ce que tu as bien pu penser ici... ? »

Mais seul le silence lui répondait... Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il dépendrait tant de ce jeune brun. Sans lui, il était perdu : il était comme son point de repère, chaque instant de sa vie le ramenait inexorablement à lui. Pourquoi était-il parti ? Et surtout, pourquoi était-il parti tout seul ? Tom avait déjà questionné Andreas, leur meilleur ami commun, conscient qu'il était la dernière personne à avoir vu Bill récemment ; mais il ne lui avait rien appris, il avait juste dit qu'ils avaient passé un week-end ensemble pendant lequel ils s'étaient bien amusés à une fête forraine. Mais rien de plus... Il n'avait pas repris d'études, lui ; il passait ses journées à jouer de la guitare, composer et attendre. Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il attendait... Le retour de ce frère qui l'avait abandonné ? Il ne savait plus.

Relevant sa main avec lassitude, il composa ce numéro qu'il connaissait à présent par cœur et attendit. La tonalité retentit deux fois avant que sa voix ne lui parvienne :

_- Hallo ? -_

« Gustav... C'est Tom... »

_- Je sais, j'ai vu ton nom s'afficher... __ç__a ne va pas ? –_ s'inquiéta le batteur en entendant sa voix.

« Je peux passer te voir ? » demanda simplement le jeune dreadeux.

_- Bien sûr. Je t'attends. -_

Le guitariste raccrocha et se leva, allant chercher de quoi ce couvrir : il faisait passablement froid en cette fin Novembre. Il salua sa mère et sortit, frissonnant au contact du vent, et marcha en direction du logement de son ami. Lui non plus n'avait pas repris d'études, il s'était inscrit dans une agence d'intérimaires et attendait qu'on l'appelle pour quelques petits boulots ci et là, ce n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de mieux mais le blond affirmait vouloir commencer en douceur en se forgeant de petites expériences. Cela n'était pas pour déplaire à Tom qui avait souvent eu besoin de son soutien depuis le départ, presque fugue, de son jumeau.

Le jeune châtain sonna à la porte, attendant patiemment que son ami vienne lui ouvrir. Gustav s'était trouvé un petit studio non loin de chez eux, pour rester à proximité tout en ayant une certaine indépendance et de l'intimité. Il n'avait pas des parents étouffants mais il aimait sentir qu'il commençait sa vie tout seul. Lorsque le batteur ouvrit la porte, son ami guitariste lui offrit un mince sourire ; ce n'étaient que de pâles tentatives d'imitation de ceux d'avant, mais au moins il essayait. Gustav l'invita à entrer, refermant la porte derrière lui, laissant Tom se débarrasser de son manteau et s'installer comme à son habitude ; le jeune châtain s'asseyait toujours sur le lit, à défaut de trouver un canapé dans le studio. Le blond alla chercher deux bières et les posa sur la table basse, face au lit ; Tom considéra un moment les bouteilles au contenu ambré, aucun mot ne franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres. Gustav soupira, n'aimant pas voir son vis-à-vis aussi abattu ; il s'assit à côté de lui et murmura :

« Tu sais... Si tu veux parler, pleurer ou même hurler... Tu peux... Personne ne te jugera ici. »

Le dreadeux pinça légèrement les lèvres. Il était inutile d'être devin pour voir le mal qui le rongeait, cette envie de pleurer, la façon qu'il avait de déglutir. Mais c'était Tom. Il avait toujours cherché à ne montrer qu'une image de garçon capable de faire face à tout avec le sourire, un fort caractère, le rire facile, la boutade aussi... Mais maintenant, il ne savait plus comment agir, il était perdu...

« C'est à cause de Bill, hein... ? » souffla Gustav, tentant d'encourager son interlocuteur à parler.

Mais pour toute réponse, l'intéressé hocha doucement la tête, ses doigts se crispant doucement sur les draps. Oui, c'était à cause de Bill. Le jeune chanteur qui était parti du jour au lendemain sans donner plus d'explications que les banales excuses de break et de besoin de souffler un peu. Mais le batteur était sûr que, l'un comme l'autre, ils souffraient de cette distance : ils avaient toujours été inséparables, toujours tout fait ensemble, toujours ri ensemble... Maintenant, l'un sans l'autre, ils étaient perdus... Gustav ne disait rien de son inquiétude, mais il craignait bien que Bill ne se mette lui-même au pied du mur et ne se détruise petit à petit ; il ignorait la raison d'un tel comportement, mais il sentait bien que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, cela concernait une personne de chez eux. Bill était impulsif, mais il ne l'avait jamais été à ce point...

Tom ne disait toujours rien, fixant simplement cette bouteille de bière qu'il ne toucherait probablement pas ; c'était souvent le cas lorsqu'il venait se réfugier chez le blond. Il avait simplement besoin d'un lieu où il pouvait librement afficher sa peine, ses craintes, sa solitude et son égarement. Gustav passa doucement son bras autour des épaules toujours frêles, bien qu'étoffées par sa croissance, du jeune châtain et murmura son nom.

Le jeune guitariste releva doucement les yeux avant de les tourner vers son interlocuteur. Sans brusquerie, le blond vint simplement chercher les lèvres de son cadet, celui-ci répondant doucement à cet élan de tendresse. Ils n'auraient probablement jamais cru un jour avoir ce genre de relation mais, un soir où ils avaient un peu trop bu, ils s'étaient laissés aller à un petit écart ; et depuis, c'était ainsi qu'ils allaient chercher du réconfort l'un chez l'autre. Bien que Tom fût celui qui en avait le plus besoin. Ils ne savaient même pas si l'on pouvait dire qu'ils sortaient ensemble; ce genre de mots n'avaient pas de sens : ils ne satisfaisaient finalement qu'un besoin de réconfort. Le jeune châtain se laissa aller à un baiser plus tendre, plus doux, se rapprochant de son vis-à-vis ; Gustav y répondit sans attendre, se rappelant la surprise qu'il avait éprouvée en découvrant son ami aussi timide, soumis... Tom ne prenait jamais les devants, il laissait le batteur venir le chercher, venir l'embrasser, le prendre dans ses bras, le caresser en premier. Jamais le blond ne l'aurait cru aussi fragile, derrière ce comportement de joyeux luron et boute-en-train qu'il affichait toujours lorsqu'ils étaient tous ensemble... Ce n'était qu'à ce moment-là qu'il avait véritablement compris la détresse de son ami.

Il se pencha un peu, poussant petit à petit son ami à s'allonger sur le lit, l'embrassant tendrement, laissant sa langue quémander l'entrée ; le jeune châtain entrouvrit les lèvres, frissonnant sous les doigts chauds et doux qui venaient lui caresser les flancs, soulevant son T-shirt pour toucher sa peau de pêche. Tom glissa ses bras autour du cou de Gustav, l'attirant un peu plus à lui, échangeant baisers et regards ; ses mains glissèrent légèrement pour aller caresser le dos de ce jeune homme qui prenait soin de lui depuis tant de temps. Les frissons et soupirs du dreadeux incitaient son batteur à pousser plus loin ses attentions, effleurant les minces tétons rosés de ses doigts, faisant glisser ses baisers vers le cou ; Tom ferma les yeux, savourant simplement ce contact doux et chaud contre sa peau, laissant échapper de légers soupirs de contentement. C'était entêtant : ce contact, sentir ce corps contre lui, allongé entre ses jambes, ces effleurements, ces caresses, ces baisers... C'était un véritable plaisir.

Tom se redressa légèrement, ses mains saisissant le visage de Gustav pour le relever et déposer un baiser sur sa paupière, sa joue, ses lèvres... Venir rechercher ces tendres baisers. Les caresses le berçaient, le plongeant dans un autre univers, la chaleur se faisait plus dense, à l'image d'un cocon ; il était là, loin de la solitude, loin du froid, en sécurité. Le nom de son vis-à-vis passa la barrière de ses lèvres en un soupir à peine audible.

Leurs souffles étaient plus courts, leurs cœurs battaient à une vitesse effrénée. Gustav se redressa légèrement, ses lèvres allant à nouveau à la découverte de ce cou fin et attirant ; mais dans ce mouvement, une légère pression arracha un petit hoquet de surprise mêlée de plaisir au plus jeune, ce qui n'échappa pas au batteur. Il releva doucement la tête vers le visage de son ami, celui-ci détournant le regard, ses joues rougissant à vue d'œil ; Gustav esquissa un sourire amusé :

« Désolé, j'ai pas fait attention à... Ce détail. »

« Non, c'est moi... » souffla Tom. « Je... Désolé... C'était... »

« Hey... C'est pas une catastrophe, calme-toi... » sourit le blond. « Et puis, ce qu'on fait n'est pas totalement innocent non plus. C'est normal que tu réagisses comme ça... »

« J'ai l'impression d'être une vierge effarouchée. » grogna le dreadeux en plaçant son bras en travers de son visage. « C'est pitoyable. »

« Mais non... » son sourire s'agrandit. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute si t'es tout dur. »

« QUI LE SERAIT PAS AVEC CE QUE TU ME FAIS ? » s'exclama Tom, rouge de honte, lui écrasant un coussin sur la tête.

Gustav éclata de rire, parvenant tant bien que mal à arracher le coussin des mains de son cadet et à le jeter plus loin. Le jeune guitariste avait placé à présent ses deux bras sur son visage, le dissimulant totalement, ce fut une petite voix étouffée qui lui parvint :

« Désolé... »

« T'inquiète, c'est pas grave. » murmura le blond. « Et puis, ça peut s'arranger, ça. »

« Hein ? »

Tom eût à peine le temps de retirer ses bras pour sentir tout à coup une pression sur son bas-ventre, lui faisant redresser la tête dans un gémissement plus que significatif, ses doigts se crispant sur les draps. Gustav pressa ainsi sa main contre la virilité du châtain, lui arrachant quelques plaintes, puis, toujours sans brusquerie, il détacha le pantalon de son jeune ami.

« G-Gustav ! Qu'est-ce que tu... Haaan ! »

Tom se cambra en sentant la main puissante du batteur se saisir de son membre et commencer à y appliquer un mouvement de va et vient régulier. Chacun de ses souffles se traduisait en gémissement de plaisir, son bas-ventre s'immergeant rapidement dans une chaleur brûlante. Il pouvait sentir chaque parcelle de sa peau, chaque mouvement de cette main sur son entrejambe, lui procurant chaque fois un peu plus de cette sensation enivrante.

« Haaan... Gus... Tav... Haaan... »

L'intéressé observait simplement son ami, il le regardait gémir de plaisir, il se noyait dans ce regard fiévreux à la couleur noisette, il se satisfaisait de ses plaintes. Il accéléra petit à petit le mouvement de sa main sur ce sexe dur, amplifiant les gémissements de son cadet qui se cambra sous cette torture brûlante.

Il le malmena tant et si bien que Tom finit par libérer sa jouissance dans sa main, se cambrant brutalement et lâchant un gémissement plus puissant que les autres, proche du cri. Le dreadeux se laissa retomber sur le lit, haletant, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Gustav esquissa un sourire avant de se pencher pour déposer un baiser sur sa tempe et se leva. Tom demeura immobile, le temps seulement rythmé par les battements de son cœur résonnant contre ses tempes, les poumons en feu ; il perçut vaguement le bruit de l'eau et sentit la torpeur commencer à le bercer. Une serviette humide vint se poser sur son bas-ventre, le réveillant : Gustav essuyait les restes de sa délivrance. Tom se sentit rougir mais ne prononça pas un mot et observa simplement son aîné terminer de le nettoyer et mettre la serviette dans la machine à laver avec le reste du linge, et la mettre en route. Il revint alors vers lui, souriant :

« Ça va mieux dans ton petit crâne ? »

Le guitariste hocha doucement la tête, sentant tout de même la torpeur revenir peu à peu dans son esprit. Gustav lui dit quelque chose mais il ne comprit pas les mots et sombra rapidement dans le sommeil... Il était vrai qu'il n'était pas au mieux de sa forme et qu'il ne dormait plus beaucoup ces derniers temps, mais cette expérience l'avait achevé.

**OoOoO**

« Tom... Tom, réveille-toi... »

L'intéressé se sentit doucement secoué par l'épaule et entrouvrit péniblement les yeux. Le réveil sur la table de nuit l'informa qu'il était neuf heures et demie. Il avait donc finalement passé la nuit chez Gustav... Et toute la journée à en juger l'obscurité qu'on apercevait à la fenêtre. Son ami lui sourit et murmura :

« Allez, debout, gros dormeur. »

Tom grogna mais consentit à se redresser ; la couverture qui glissa l'informa également qu'il était nu, mais bizarrement, ce détail ne le gêna pas plus que cela... Du moment que la couette voulait bien continuer à dissimuler le bas de son corps. Gustav posa une tasse de chocolat chaud sur la table et s'assit sur le lit :

« Allez, bois. Ça te réchauffera. »

Le dreadeux hocha la tête et s'exécuta. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir si bien dormi depuis le départ de son jumeau ; cela l'avait quelque peu ressourcé... Il pourrait à nouveau passer des nuits blanches chez lui à broyer du noir. Que du bonheur. Il sentit tout à coup une main s'abattre sur sa tête :

« Aïeuh ! »

« Allez, arrête de tirer une gueule d'enterrement. » murmura le blond.

« Je tire la gueule si je veux, d'abord. » grommela Tom.

« Tête de cochon. » ricana Gustav.

« Zoophile, alors. » rétorqua son cadet.

« Hein ? » son interlocuteur haussa un sourcil.

« Tu veux que je te rappelle ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? » lança le guitariste.

Gustav éclata de rire et lui shampouina gentiment la tête, non sans s'attirer protestations et malédictions de la part de sa victime. Tom s'apprêtait à grogner encore lorsqu'une chose blanche non identifiée s'écrasa sur son visage.

« Hey ! » l'attrapant pour que son ami arrête de lui aplatir le nez, il s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'une enveloppe. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Un cadeau de Noël en avance. De ma part et de celle de Georg. » sourit Gustav.

Le dreadeux haussa un sourcil mais, trop curieux pour répliquer, il retourna l'enveloppe et l'ouvrit. Il y avait une petite carte où il pouvait reconnaître les écritures de ses deux amis et...

« Gustav... » souffla-t-il.

« Allez... Dépêche-toi. Tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps, tu sais... »

Tom le considéra quelques instant avant de se lever précipitamment, s'habiller et partir en courant, non sans avoir volé un baiser au batteur pour le remercier. Le blond soupira et sourit :

« Décidément... Ce sont encore des bébés dont il faut s'occuper... »

**OoOoO**

Bill était assis sur son lit, regardant les minutes de son réveil électronique passer. C'était le 24 décembre depuis exactement cinq heures, trente-sept minutes et cinquante-huit secondes. Le jeune brun soupira et bougea légèrement pour dégourdir ses membres : cela faisait un bon moment qu'il était assis sur son lit sans bouger. Le bruit strident de la sonnette retentit dans l'appartement, le faisant sursauter. Il tourna la tête et haussa les épaules : c'était probablement quelqu'un de la résidence venu voir ses colocataires, c'était fréquent... Elle retentit à nouveau et Bill se souvint alors que les trois garçons étaient retournés chez eux pour les vacances ; il soupira et se leva : il devait au moins prévenir celui ou celle qui venait les voir qu'ils étaient absents. Il se traîna d'un pas lent jusqu'à la porte et l'ouvrit :

« Hm ? Clémy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » s'étonna le brun. « Tu rentres pas chez toi pour Noël ? »

« Si, si, je prends mon train dans quelques heures. » répondit son ami en souriant. « Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça. Ah, et une seule remarque comme quoi mon accent français est mignon quand je parle allemand et je t'étripe. »

Bill esquissa un mince sourire, amusé par la spontanéité de son ami, le seul qu'il ait en ces lieux. Clément, de son vrai nom, esquissa un sourire à son tour et lui serra la main, il tourna alors légèrement la tête et annonça :

« Je suis descendu pour aller poser les poubelles avant de partir et puis je suis tombé sur un chat errant qui vagabondait dans le coin. Il a l'air perdu... Comme je pars en vacances, je voulais savoir si toi, qui restes ici, tu peux t'en occuper ? »

« Heu... Ouais, si tu veux. Pourquoi pas ? » se hasarda Bill.

« Ok, je vais le chercher, je te l'amène tout de suite. » répondit son interlocuteur en remontant les escaliers en direction de son appartement.

Le jeune chanteur haussa un sourcil puis referma la porte. Après tout, pourquoi pas, effectivement ? Un chat lui ferait un peu de compagnie... Et puis ça lui donnerait une raison d'aller faire des courses... Il soupira, s'étira un peu et alla se préparer un chocolat chaud. C'était aussi ce que prenait toujours son frère le matin... A nouveau, un sentiment de nostalgie monta en lui. Son frère... Comment allait-il ? Il ne savait pas... Il n'arrivait même plus à savoir ce qu'il ressentait... La distance sans doute...

La sonnette stridente retentit une nouvelle fois. Il faudrait qu'ils la changent un jour, nota mentalement Bill. Il alla à nouveau à la porte où il retrouva son ami souriant de toutes ses dents alors que lui sentait que sa mâchoire n'allait pas tarder à tomber par terre, rapidement suivie par ses yeux qui tenaient encore miraculeusement dans leurs orbites.

« Bon, je te le confies, alors. » lança Clément.

« T-Tom ? » balbutia le brun.

« Salut, frérôt... » murmura le dreadeux, esquissant un sourire quelque peu craintif.

« Mais... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Bill.

« Ben... Comme t'as dit que... Tu reviendrais pas à la maison pour les vacances de Noël... Je suis venu. » répondit le guitariste, hésitant, le regard fuyant. « Parce que moi... S'il y a une chose que je peux pas imaginer... Parce que je trouve ça trop triste... C'est de passer Noël sans toi. »

Le jeune chanteur écarquilla les yeux, les lèvres tremblantes, sentant son cœur manquer un battement, ses yeux s'emplissant de larmes. Elles perlaient sur son visage mais c'était bien un sourire qui étirait ses lèvres ; il ne put s'empêcher de sauter au cou de son frère, le serrant contre lui, heureux. Tom le serrait lui aussi dans ses bras. Cela faisait tellement longtemps...

« Reste pas dehors, entre... » murmura Bill, se détachant de lui. « Ma chambre, c'est la deuxième à droite. Va poser tes affaires. »

« D'acc. » acquiesça son jumeau, s'exécutant.

Le brun s'écarta pour le laisser passer et le regarda s'éloigner dans le couloir de l'appartement, le sourire aux lèvres et le regard tendre. Même si, au fond, ces retrouvailles l'effrayaient, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être heureux de le revoir, de le savoir avec lui. Détournant la tête, ses yeux croisèrent le regard de son ami qui lui souriait ; Bill le lui rendit.

« Merci, Clémy. »

« Pas de quoi... ça fait plaisir de te voir sourire comme ça. Pour de vrai... » répliqua-t-il. « Bon, je dois y aller. »

« Bonnes vacances. » lui souhaita le jeune brun.

« Toi aussi. »

Sur ce, Bill referma la porte de l'appartement derrière lui et se dirigea vers sa chambre. A présent, son cœur battait à tout rompre car, il le savait, après la joie des retrouvailles, viendrait l'heure des explications... Il l'appréhendait. Horriblement. Ses pas l'arrêtèrent sur le seuil de la porte, son regard se posant sur son jumeau. Tom se tenait debout dans la chambre...

« Tom... » commença le jeune brun, peu rassuré.

« Tu as acheté un sapin. » le coupa son frère, prenant le petit arbre encore replié qui trônait sur le bureau.

« Ah... Ouais... » répondit maladroitement Bill.

« Tu l'as pas installé ? » s'étonna le guitariste.

« Ben... Heu... Non. J'ai pas eu trop le temps... » souffla son interlocuteur en baissant les yeux, sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas vrai.

« On le fait ensemble ? » proposa son jumeau.

Bill releva la tête et croisa le regard de Tom, ce dernier lui adressant un tendre sourire. Sans réfléchir davantage, le jeune brun hocha la tête et s'avança pour aider son frère à déplier le petit arbre en plastique, sortant les décorations miniatures qui allaient avec. C'était agréable, cette sensation que tout était comme avant, comme lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes et installaient le sapin de Noël ensemble. Le petit arbre se para bientôt de boules rouges et d'une guirlande couleur d'or ; Tom esquissa un sourire et appuya sur l'interrupteur qui allumait une guirlande de petites lumières qu'ils avaient dissimulée dans les branches. Des projections multicolores emplirent la chambre, faisant sourire les deux jeunes hommes, les baignant dans une atmosphère douce et chaleureuse...

« Bill... ? » souffla son frère.

« Hm ? »

« Pourquoi tu es parti ? »

Le jeune brun sentit son sourire s'évanouir et baissa les yeux, les détournant du petit sapin. Il devait effectivement des explications à son jumeau pour son comportement mais... Comment le lui dire ? Il chercha ses mots un long moment, se mordillant les lèvres ; puis, ce fut d'une voix étouffée d'angoisse qu'il murmura :

« Je... J'en pouvais plus... J'avais... Besoin de partir... »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Tom. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit si ça n'allait pas ? »

« Parce que... Je pouvais pas... Je peux pas... » souffla Bill, sa voix commençant à se briser alors que ses épaules étaient prises de soubresauts.

« Bill... ? » s'inquiéta son frère.

« Pardon... » chuchota presque le chanteur. « Pardon... »

« Mais... Bill... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Tom s'approcha de son jumeau et le prit doucement dans ses bras, relevant légèrement les yeux pour essayer de capter le regard de son homologue, mais celui-ci était fuyant. Le dreadeux sentit comme un gouffre se former en lui : il ne comprenait pas son frère, même en étant aussi proche de lui. Bill trembla, se laissant aller aux larmes et, inconsciemment, agrippant les vêtements de son jumeau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bill... ? » souffla Tom, parvenant tant bien que mal à garder contenance. « Je ne... Comprends pas... »

Les épaules du jeune homme tremblaient sans qu'il ne parvienne à se calmer : une peur viscérale régnait en lui. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ? Et s'il y parvenait, comment réagirait son jumeau en entendant son aveu ? Cela lui avait déjà fait si mal de s'éloigner, comment pourrait-il supporter de voir son jumeau partir de lui-même ? Pourtant...

« Je... Je suis parti parce que... Parce que je déraille... »

« Hein ? » Tom avait du mal à comprendre. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire... ? »

Bill se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis inspira un grand coup pour essayer de se calmer, ceci fait, il se détourna de son frère pour aller s'asseoir sur son lit et prendre sa tête entre ses mains. Son jumeau l'observa et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, ne sachant trop que faire pour l'aider. La voix du jeune chanteur trembla lorsqu'il souffla :

« Je... J'ai commencé à faire des rêves bizarres... Et depuis... Je... Je suis... Perdu... C'était trop dur... Alors je suis parti. »

« Quels rêves ? » l'interrogea le guitariste, désireux de savoir ce qui effrayait tant son frère.

« Des rêves où... Où... » les pleurs du brun redoublèrent.

« Où quoi ? » demanda Tom, passant sa main dans le dos de Bill qui, à sa grande surprise, se crispa et baissa davantage la tête. « Bill... ? »

« Des rêves où on faisait l'amour. »

Le dreadeux écarquilla les yeux à l'écoute de cette phrase, fixant son frère jumeau qui se recroquevilla davantage, il avait du mal à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il en resta interdit un long moment, mais prit finalement le chanteur dans ses bras, ce dernier se crispant brutalement :

« T-Tom... ? »

« Idiot... Je me suis vraiment inquiété... Tu aurais du m'en parler... » souffla-t-il. « Plutôt que de partir comme ça... »

« Je... Je te dégoûte pas ? » gémit presque Bill.

« Mais t'es con. » lâcha platement Tom avant de le serrer un peu plus fort contre lui. « On est plus proches l'un de l'autre que jamais personne ne le sera... Et rien ne changera ça... »

Le jeune brun sentit les larmes continuer de perler mais ce n'était plus aussi douloureux, bien au contraire ; il serra son frère dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pût, murmurant une litanie de merci : car si ce qu'avait dit Tom ne résolvait pas son problème, il était au courant et restait près de lui, c'était tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux. Ils demeurèrent ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre plusieurs minutes durant ; puis Tom s'écarta pour sécher les larmes de son frère de ses pouces :

« Ah, là, là... Tu ressembles à The Crow comme ça, c'est malin. »

Bill éclata de rire, chose qui ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps et commença à se chamailler avec son jumeau, se battant à coup de coussins et riant aux éclats. Ils s'arrêtèrent à bout de souffle, le sourire aux lèvres. Bill regardait tendrement son frère, si heureux de le savoir près de lui, il murmura :

« T'as peut-être faim, monsieur le chat errant. » pour rappeler l'allusion de son ami.

« J'avoue. Le voyage en train et la marche à pied, ça creuse. » admit Tom.

« Viens, je vais voir ce que j'ai. »

Sur ces quelques mots, le brun guida son homologue jusqu'à la cuisine, sentant tout à coup une certaine gêne à l'idée de montrer un endroit aussi sale ; mais ce qui le fit se sentir encore plus honteux, ce fut de faire voir à son jumeau que ses placards étaient presque vides. Le guitariste ne fit pourtant aucun commentaire, regardant simplement à quel point la vie de son frère avait souffert de leur séparation, tout comme la sienne, bien que ça n'ait jamais été aussi extrême. Mais autre chose attira son regard, lorsque Bill leva les bras pour attraper une brique de lait dans son placard : cette marque rougeâtre et longiligne le long de son poignet gauche...

« Heu... » souffla le brun, le ramenant à l'instant présent. « J'ai de quoi faire du chocolat pour le matin mais après faudra sortir faire quelques courses, d'acc ? »

« Oh, heu, oui, ok... » répondit son interlocuteur, troublé.

Bill esquissa un vague sourire et commença à préparer les boissons, laissant un Tom interdit ; ce dernier ne sachant pas s'il devait faire comme si de rien n'était ou bien hurler au scandale. Comment son frère avait-il pu en arriver là ? Et surtout, à quoi avait-il pensé pour faire le pas ? Et ce qu'il aurait pu laisser derrière lui si cela avait été grave, y avait-il pensé ? Cela n'avait pas d'importance à ses yeux ? Un sentiment de colère gronda en lui, ainsi que l'irrésistible envie de frapper son frère, de lui hurler qu'il était stupide. Mais le sourire que lui adressa son jumeau l'en dissuada : il avait une telle expression, mêlant à la fois fatigue morale et physique, comme s'il avait touché le fond...

« Tiens. » insista-t-il, voyant que le jeune guitariste ne prenait pas la tasse qu'il lui tendait.

« Hein ? Ah, merci... » souffla l'intéressé, prenant l'objet.

« Ah, c'est vrai, tu préfères plus sucré. Attend... »

Sur ces quelques mots, le brun alla chercher du sucre et revint le lui donner. Tom hésita puis se servit... Peut-être qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre... Peut-être que Bill ne voudrait pas lui en parler... Peut-être que...

« Bill... ? » s'entendit dire Tom.

« Hm ? » les deux lacs noisette se levèrent vers lui.

« Heu... C'est loin pour aller faire les courses ? » non, il ne pouvait pas.

« Oh... Non, le centre-ville est à dix minutes à pied, en passant par la gare. » répondit Bill. « T'inquiète pas, feignasse. »

Le guitariste ne releva pas, esquissant simplement un sourire quelque peu crispé ; il but son chocolat en silence et attendit que son frère finisse de boire et de se maquiller pour sortir. Mais s'il ne disait rien, toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers cette cicatrice récente : il imaginait le chanteur se lacérant la peau, les larmes sur son visage, sa solitude à cet instant... Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas appelé ? Cette question fit naître un profond sentiment de peine dans l'esprit du jeune châtain, aussi violent qu'une gifle. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir...

« Tom, c'est par là, viens. » sourit Bill.

Son jumeau se contenta de répondre à son sourire et de le suivre, laissant le brun le guider à travers les rues vers le centre-ville. Ce dernier avait été décoré et brillait ci et là, affichant les couleurs festives, rouge, vert et or ; Bill lui montrait du doigt les boutiques, lui racontant de temps à autre une anecdote qui lui était arrivée ou qu'il avait vue. Il babillait comme il l'avait toujours fait lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble, ponctuant parfois ses récits de quelques commentaires salés ; Tom aurait presque juré que le temps n'avait pas passé, qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais séparés... Cette sensation lui étirait les lèvres en un doux sourire alors qu'il veillait tendrement sur son jumeau.

Bill semblait aller pour le mieux, marchant parfois à reculons pour lui parler, ou lui désigner un endroit, comme la place du marché, l'église, etc... Il l'emmena jusqu'au centre commercial où il s'était trouvé quelques jours plus tôt et le guida à travers les rayons. A nouveau, cette sensation de ''comme avant'' les envahit et les deux jeunes hommes rirent, échangèrent des blagues plus que douteuses, discutaient de chaque choix d'article pour finalement se rabattre sur leurs goûts personnels plutôt que sur ceux dits plus sains.

« Ouin ! Je voudrais trop pouvoir faire un gâteau pour Noël, mais y a pas de four à l'appart ! » gémit le jeune chanteur.

« Tu sais faire des gâteaux, toi ? » s'étonna son frère.

« Boh, ça doit pas être bien sorcier. » répliqua Bill en haussant les épaules.

« Je me disais aussi... Bah, on n'a qu'à en acheter un. » lâcha Tom en haussant les épaules à l'image de son frère.

« Nan ! » sourit tout à coup son jumeau. « Je sais où ils font des pâtisseries super bonnes ! Et ils font des gâteaux aussi ! Bon, c'est un peu cher mais bon... Qui ne dépense rien n'a rien. »

« Ne tourne pas les proverbes à ta sauce. Mais il va pas être fermé ce soir ? » demanda le guitariste.

« Non, je pense pas : c'est un gars célibataire qui le tient et j'ai cru comprendre qu'il fêtait tout avec ses potes dans le magasin. Et on peut manger sur place. »

« Bon, ben, va pour ça, alors. »

« Tu vas voir ! Tu vas pas le regretter ! » s'exclama le jeune brun en se pendant à son bras.

Tom, surpris par l'impulsion soudaine de son frère, eût un mouvement de recul accompagné d'une légère onomatopée qui n'échappa visiblement pas à Bill. Celui-ci laissa s'évanouir son sourire, posant les yeux sur leurs bras emmêlés et se détacha, soufflant simplement :

« Ah, désolé... »

Le dreadeux, comprenant la méprise, voulut se reprendre mais déjà son frère partait sur autre chose, lui souriant et affirmant que les caisses étaient de ce côté, le sommant de se dépêcher pour éviter la foule. Ils payèrent donc pour les courses et reprirent leur route dans le sens inverse, se dirigeant vers l'appartement. Tom n'aurait jamais cru qu'il aurait un jour connu son frère aussi silencieux... Quoiqu'il ne valait guère mieux, cette fois-ci. Son regard s'attarda sur les passants qu'ils croisaient, des couples se tenaient la main, des enfants se couraient après... Il avait cette horrible sensation d'être le seul à ne pas être heureux et souriant dans la rue. Tout comme Bill... Un vent froid sembla vouloir souligner le poids qui pesait sur son cœur.

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement et le jeune brun s'affaira à ranger leurs achats, laissant tout le loisir à son frère de se questionner quant à sa place dans ce monde qui lui semblait, en cet instant précis, n'être nulle part. Bill commença à préparer un semblant de repas, préférant s'occuper que de rester muet devant son homologue ; ce dernier s'asseyant en attendant, ne sachant que faire de ses dix doigts, deux bras, tête, deux jambes et tronc. Il sursauta presque lorsque l'assiette se posa devant lui, il ne leva pas les yeux, esquissant un simple hochement de tête en guise de remerciement. Toutefois, après une première cuillérée, Tom esquissa un sourire et murmura :

« Toujours aussi peu doué en cuisine. »

« Eh ! T'es pas mieux ! » protesta aussitôt le brun.

« Moi, je sais faire des crèpes. » ricana le dreadeux.

« Une fois que maman a fait la pâte ! » se moqua son interlocuteur.

« Tu oses ? » s'exclama Tom, outré.

Les répliques cuisantes fusaient de toutes parts, les deux jeunes hommes finissant dans une hilarité totale, riant à en avoir mal aux côtes. Le mur entre eux semblait s'effriter et ils en étaient tous deux visiblement ravis, le jeune guitariste esquissa un sourire et murmura :

« On va faire les magasins après ? »

« Hein ? Mais Tom, tu n'aimes pas ça... » lui rappela son vis-à-vis.

« Ouais... Mais ça fait longtemps qu'on les a pas fait ensemble, hm ? »

Bill parut surpris pendant quelques secondes avant d'esquisser un sourire et de hocher la tête, ravi que son frère propose cela. Ils terminèrent rapidement et, lorsque les assiettes et les dents furent lavées, ils sortirent à nouveau en direction du centre ville. S'engouffrant dans les magasins les uns après les autres, Tom souriait en regardant son jumeau essayer toutes sortes de choses pour finalement n'en prendre aucune, au grand désarroi des vendeurs.

« T'abuses... » ricana-t-il.

« Ben quoi ? » demanda Bill, sincère. « Je vais pas m'habiller comme un sac juste pour leurs beaux yeux ! »

Le dreadeux éclata de rire, suivant son ''petit'' frère. En début de soirée, le vent se fit plus froid alors qu'ils sortaient d'un énième magasin ; ils frissonnèrent en même temps, grelottant. Ce mimétisme les fit rire puis, hésitant quelques secondes, Tom tendit les bras vers l'androgyne qui le considéra un moment, interdit.

« Grouille, j'ai froid ! » grommela le guitariste.

« Tom... ? » souffla le brun.

« Allez, viens, crétin ! Je me gèle les miches, là ! »

Hésitant, Bill s'avança et alla se noyer dans les bras de son frère. C'était une étreinte douce et rassurante dans laquelle il pouvait à nouveau sentir la chaleur de son jumeau, son odeur... Tout cela lui avait tellement manqué. Il ferma les yeux, se sentant pour la première fois depuis longtemps calme et serein. Ils restèrent un long moment ainsi, se berçant doucement mutuellement, profitant simplement de cette proximité qu'ils avaient toujours partagée par le passé ; puis, Tom releva légèrement la tête, murmurant :

« Bill... ? »

« Oui ? » répondit l'intéressé, ouvrant les yeux, toujours blotti contre lui.

« Cette marque sur ton poignet... »

Il n'eût guère besoin d'en dire davantage pour que le jeune brun comprenne de quoi il parlait. Il hésita puis resserra un peu son étreinte sur le corps de son jumeau, comme pour s'assurer qu'il pouvait parler librement, en sécurité. Sa voix était à peine plus qu'un murmure dans l'oreille de son frère :

« Je... J'ai pété les plombs... Ton absence... Mes colocs... Tout... Tout ça, ça m'a fait péter les plombs à un moment... J'avais l'impression de n'avoir jamais touché aussi violemment le fond... Ni aussi longtemps... »

« Pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé... ? » souffla Tom. « On aurait discuté... »

« Je pouvais pas... ça aurait été encore plus dur si j'avais juste entendu le son de ta voix... Sans te voir... »

Le dreadeux se sentit déglutir et serra un peu plus fort son interlocuteur contre lui, comprenant pourquoi Bill n'avait pas voulu l'appeler sans totalement réussir à l'accepter. Puis il lui donna un petit coup de tête, lui arrachant une petite exclamation de surprise mêlée de douleur :

« Aïe ! »

« Tu recommences pas, hein ? » grogna le châtain.

« T'inquiète pas. » sourit timidement son vis-à-vis. « Je vais mieux maintenant. »

« Tu promets que tu recommenceras pas ? » insista le guitariste.

« Promis. »

Ils se sourirent puis se détachèrent pour se remettre à marcher, Bill glissant timidement ses bras autour de celui de son frère, lui adressant un regard à la fois interrogateur et craintif. Tom lui adressa un regard mais ne dit rien, laissant ainsi son homologue s'accrocher à son bras, tous deux se promenant tels les couples qu'ils croisaient. Le jeune brun était plus qu'heureux de voir que son jumeau acceptait ce geste pour le moins intime, sentant son cœur battre plus fortement dans sa poitrine, sentant à peine le vent glacé qui courait sur son visage alors qu'ils remontaient la rue.

Les lumières de la ville brillaient chaleureusement, repoussant les ténèbres nocturnes, les gens qu'ils croisaient leur souriaient... Peut-être pensaient-ils que Bill était une fille, ou alors étaient-ils ouverts d'esprit ; à vrai dire, les deux jeunes hommes s'en moquaient royalement. Le chanteur mena son jumeau à travers les rues jusqu'à une sorte de bar-restaurant portant l'enseigne ''Mazzeltoff'', il avait une allure de pub avec sa façade en bois peinturlurée de vert foncé, les lettres d'or se détachaient du sombre, et une bonne odeur en provenait. Ils entrèrent, frissonnant à cette vague d'air chaud qui les enveloppa, les berçant d'arôme de chocolat et de café. Tom eût peine à retenir un murmure d'approbation de franchir ses lèvres, regardant autour de lui ; l'endroit comportait une vingtaine de clients, peut-être plus, malgré l'heure tardive. Le barman se tourna vers eux et afficha un grand sourire :

« Bill ! »

« Salut Joep (1). » répondit le jeune brun en souriant.

« Comment ça va ? » lança-t-il dans un allemand parfait.

« Bien... » répliqua Bill. « Je te présente Tom. »

« Enchanté, p'tit gars. » le salua aimablement l'homme. « Il y a ta table dans le fond qui est libre. »

Le jeune chanteur hocha la tête et guida son frère jusqu'à la table où ils purent prendre place et discuter un peu malgré le bruit qui régnait dans la salle :

« ''Ta'' table ? » souligna le dreadeux.

« En fait, le patron est à moitié Allemand et depuis que je le sais, je viens souvent ici, alors il est habitué à me voir. » expliqua son homologue.

« D'accord... C'est vrai que c'est pas mal, y a une bonne ambiance. » admit Tom.

« Et encore, t'as pas goûté le chocolat viennois. » répliqua son frère en souriant. « Il est trop bon ! »

Le guitariste hocha la tête et laissa son jumeau commander pour eux, s'extasiant devant sa boisson lorsqu'elle arriva : en plus d'avoir un joli nappage d'une délicieuse chantilly, le chocolat était délicieux, comme du chocolat fondu. Avec cela, ils avaient la chance de déguster un superbe fondant au chocolat nappé de crème anglaise ; de quoi les régaler copieusement. Les deux jeunes hommes souriaient en écoutant les autres clients rire et chanter, se raconter des blagues et battre le rythme de la musique dans leurs mains. Le patron attendit la fin de celle-ci pour lancer aux garçons :

« Hey, Bill ! »

« Oui ? » le jeune homme releva la tête.

« Tu nous chantes un petit quelque chose ? » proposa l'homme, brandissant le microphone du karaoké.

« Ah... Nan... » refusa poliment le brun. « Je... »

« Allez. » insista son interlocuteur. « Si tu le fais, je vous offre les boissons et la nourriture. »

Les deux frères haussèrent les sourcils et s'entre-regardèrent, puis Bill hocha la tête et se leva : à voir la petite lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux, il était évident qu'une idée venait d'y naître. Il s'approcha du barman et lui susurra quelque chose à l'oreille, l'homme hocha la tête et se détourna vers l'ordinateur qui servait de platine ; le jeune chanteur, lui, grimpa sur le bar, micro en main, sous les acclamations des clients qui l'encourageaient. Tom esquissa un sourire et regarda son frère qui commença à bouger dès le début de la musique, se balançant doucement et laissant monter sa voix à la fois douce et grave (2) :

_I don't want a lot for Christmas (Je ne veux pas grand chose pour Noël)  
There is just one thing I need (Il y a juste une chose dont j'aie besoin)  
I don't care about the presents (Je me moque des cadeaux)  
Underneath the Christmas tree (Sous l'arbre de Noël)  
I just want you for my own (Je te veux pour moi)  
More than you could ever know (Plus que tu ne pourrais jamais le savoir)  
Make my wish come true (Fais mon souhait devenir réalité)  
All I want for Christmas is you (Tout ce que je veux pour Noël, c'est toi)_

Tom fut surpris de voir le regard de son frère se figer dans le sien. Il souriait, il chantait et surtout... Il le regardait, lui... Comme si cette chanson... Bill, lui, commença à se déhancher sur le rythme de la musique qui s'accélérait, accompagné par les autres clients qui battaient des mains. Et, une nouvelle fois, son regard noisette vint se planter dans le sien :

_I don't want a lot for Christmas (Je ne veux pas grand chose pour Noël)  
There is just one thing I need, (Il y a juste une chose dont j'aie besoin)  
Don't care about the presents (Je me moque des cadeaux)  
Underneath the Christmas tree (Sous l'arbre de Noël)  
I don't need to hang my stocking (Je n'ai pas besoin d'accrocher ma réserve)  
There upon the fireplace (Là au-dessus de la cheminée)  
Santa Claus won't make me happy (Le Père Noël ne me rendra pas heureux)  
With a toy on Christmas day (Avec un jouet pour Noël)  
_  
_I just want you for my own (Je te veux juste pour moi)  
More than you could ever know (Plus que tu ne pourrais jamais le savoir)  
Make my wish come true (Fais mon souhait devenir réalité)  
All I want for Christmas is you (Tout ce que je veux pour Noël, c'est toi)_

Le jeune chanteur était parfaitement dans son élément, se déhanchant et dansant au gré de la musique. Les autres clients battaient toujours le rythme des mains, reprenant en cœur certaines des phrases de la chanson. Mais tout cela avait disparu de la vision du jeune guitariste qui fixait son jumeau, soutenant son regard... Oui, c'était pour lui qu'il chantait...

_I won't ask for much this Christmas (Je ne demanderai pas grand chose ce Noël)  
I won't even wish for snow (Je ne sohaiterai même pas de neige)  
I just want to keep on waiting (Je veux juste continuer à attendre)  
Underneath the mistletoe (Au-dessous du gui)_

Des lumières de toutes les couleurs commencèrent à danser sur les murs et dans la salle, plongeant cette scène un peu plus dans une sensation de rêve éveillé. Le regard de Bill balaya la salle :

_I won't make a list and send it (Je ne ferai pas de liste et ne l'enverrai pas)  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick (Au Pôle Nord pour Saint Nick)  
I won't even stay up late (Je ne resterai même pas tard debout)  
To hear those magic reindeer click (Pour entendre le cliquetis magique des rennes)_

Puis, une nouvelle fois, ce regard doux et tendre se plongea dans le sien alors que son propriétaire continuait de danser en rythme et de chanter.

_'Cuz I just want you here tonight (Parce que je te veux juste ici cette nuit)  
Holding on to me so tight (Me serrant si fort)  
What more can I do (Que puis-je faire d'autre)  
All I want for Christmas is you (Tout ce que je veux pour Noël, c'est toi)_

Et une fois encore, le jeune chanteur reporta son regard sur la foule. Pour une raison qui lui échappait quelque peu, Tom s'en sentit profondément frustré ; comme un pincement au cœur. Il avait longtemps attendu pour pouvoir revoir son frère...

_All the lights are shining (Toutes les lumières brillent)  
So brightly everywhere (Tellement fort partout)  
And the sound of childrens' laughter fills the air (Et le son des rires des enfants emplit l'air)_

Son doux sourire lui fut à nouveau adressé pour cette fois ne plus le quitter, yeux dans les yeux, le jeune androgyne poursuivit sa chanson à la fois joyeuse et tendre.

_And everyone is singing (Tout le monde chante)  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing (J'entends tinter ces clochettes de traîneau)  
Santa won't you bring me (Père Noël, ne vas-tu pas m'apporter)  
The one I really need (Celui dont j'ai vraiment besoin?)  
Won't you please bring my baby to me quickly (Ne vas-tu pas, s'il te plait, m'apporter rapidement mon bébé)_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas (Je ne veux pas grand chose pour Noël)  
This is all I'm asking for (C'est tout ce que je demande)  
I just want to see my baby (Je veux juste voir mon bébé)  
Standing right outside my door (Se tenant dehors juste devant ma porte)_

Le jeune guitariste se leva de son siège, s'approchant du comptoir sur lequel dansait le jeune homme qui ne le quittait plus des yeux. Il s'arrêta juste devant lui, le considérant un long moment immobile, Bill s'asseyant simplement sur sa scène improvisée, posant un bras sur l'épaule de son jumeau, chantant à présent à quelques centimètres à peine de lui :

_  
I just want you for my own (Je te veux juste pour moi)  
More than you could ever know (Plus que tu ne pourrais jamais le savoir)  
Make my wish come true (Fais mon souhait devenir une réalité)  
All I want for Christmas is you (Tout ce que je veux pour Noël, c'est toi)_

_All I want for Christmas is you, ooh baby, baby_

A peine la dernière note avait-elle retentit dans la bouche du jeune brun que la salle s'emplit d'applaudissements, faisant naître un sourire timide sur ses lèvres, mais ce qu'il regardait se tenait juste devant lui, au bout de son bras, tout près de lui. Tom le fixait, lui et personne d'autre. Ce simple fait suffisait à le rendre heureux, tout comme une légère pointe de tristesse lui tiraillait le cœur : peut-être avait-il trop vécu la chanson qu'il venait de chanter. Peut-être était-elle trop véridique... Posant son front contre le sien, il sourit gauchement :

« Je me suis amélioré en anglais, t'as vu ? » puis, le mutisme de son vis-à-vis le gênant, il s'impatienta. « Quoi ? »

« Même si c'est juste un peu bizarre... » murmura son frère.

Tom se pencha, réduisant la mince distance qui séparait leurs visages et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, cet instant bercé par les dernières notes de la chanson. Bill avait du mal à le croire, les yeux écarquillés, alors que les applaudissements redoublaient de puissance, les sifflements, les hourras... Le jeune guitariste s'écarta, les joues se teintant d'une belle couleur rosée alors qu'il baissait les yeux ; Bill ne savait pas quoi dire, son esprit s'étant vidé de toute pensée cohérente : ce furent les mots de Tom qui attirèrent son attention :

« Je... Je suis parti comme ça de la maison alors... J'ai pas de cadeau de Noël et... »

« Tom... » souffla le jeune brun.

« Et puis c'est de ta faute ! T'es assis sous le gui ! » grommela le dreadeux.

Le chanteur écarquilla les yeux et leva la tête pour constater que son jumeau ne se moquait pas de lui : un superbe gui pendait au plafond. Son regard noisette demeura un long moment posé sur la plante avant de redescendre et de s'arrêter sur le visage nerveux de son frère. Sans vraiment qu'il s'en rende compte, il pinça ses lèvres et un sourire les étira alors que de fines gouttelettes cristallines dévalaient ses joues ; en voyant une tomber, Tom releva la tête et dévisagea son jumeau avec inquiétude :

« Ah... Bill ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je... Je suis désolé, je... ! »

« Tom... » souffla son vis-à-vis en souriant malgré ses larmes. « Merci. »

Et sur ce simple mot, Bill enlaça son frère et le serra fortement contre lui, pleurant contre son épaule. Le guitariste demeura un instant interdit avant de prendre lui aussi son jumeau dans ses bras et du murmurer à son oreille :

« Je... Je trouve ça un peu bizarre mais... Heu... »

« Tom, tu sais, t'es pas obligé de... » commença le jeune brun.

« Messieurs ! » coupa le barman en montrant la pendule à ses clients. « C'est Noël ! »

Les rires fusèrent ainsi que les accolades et les souhaits pour cette soirée si spéciale. Les deux jeunes hommes observèrent un moment ce qu'il se passait puis s'entre-regardèrent et sourirent gauchement.

« Tom, tu sais... Moi non plus, j'ai pas de cadeau de Noël pour toi... » souffla Bill sur le ton de l'excuse.

Puis, approchant doucement son visage de celui de son jumeau, il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa tendrement... Il ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour été aussi doux avec quelqu'un, ni qu'une personne lui ait un jour été aussi importante que ce jeune homme devant lui. C'était un baiser timide, à peine plus qu'une pression sur leurs lèvres ; ils s'écartèrent et posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre.

« Fröhliche Weihnachten (Joyeux Noël), Bill. » murmura le châtain.

« Fröhliche Weihnachten, Tom. » répondit son frère. « Tu sais quoi... ? »

« Non, mais tu vas me le dire... » sourit le dreadeux.

« Je trouve que c'est vraiment... Un super Noël... » déclara le jeune brun, souriant. « Merci. Même si c'est juste pour cette fois... »

Il s'approcha et emprisonna à nouveau les lèvres de son jumeau, laissant se succéder les baisers, son cœur battant à la chamade, heureux de sentir son homologue lui répondre. Tom s'avança encore un peu et passa doucement ses bras autour de la taille de son chanteur, se rapprochant de lui. Pendant ces quelques minutes, plus rien n'importait, juste ce contact, juste ce souffle, juste ce regard... Un baiser se fit plus long, plus osé, Bill quémandant timidement, faisant passer sa langue entre ses lèvres ; Tom hésita légèrement puis les entrouvrit, laissant son frère venir le chercher, leurs langues se toucher, se jauger et danser. Leur baiser se fit plus passionné, plus tendre, le jeune brun passant ses bras autour du cou de son guitariste, l'attirant un peu plus contre lui. Ce fut la voix du barman qui les ramena à la réalité :

« Faudrait peut-être penser à respirer, les p'tits jeunes. »

Les deux frères levèrent les yeux pour s'apercevoir que toute l'assemblée les regardait en souriant. Se sentant rougir furieusement, ils baissèrent la tête d'un même geste, ce qui fit éclater de rire leurs spectateurs. Joep, le barman, sourit de plus belle et leur tapota l'épaule à chacun :

« Ah, là, là. Vous êtes bien comiques tous les deux. On pourrait presque jurer que vous êtes frangins rien qu'en vous voyant agir comme des miroirs ! »

Les deux jeunes hommes eurent un sourire crispé et jugèrent plus approprié de quitter l'endroit pour retourner à l'appartement. Le froid mordant acheva de les tirer de ce rêve éveillé et, timidement, Bill glissa ses bras autour d'un de ceux de son jumeau, osant à peine le regarder. Cette soirée était incroyable et le jeune brun avait peine à se persuader que ce n'était pas un rêve mais la pure réalité. Tom marchait en silence, pensif, acceptant néanmoins l'étreinte de son vis-à-vis ; il hésita un long moment avant de murmurer :

« Bill... »

« Juste pour ce soir... » souffla l'intéressé, raffermissant sa prise sur le bras du châtain. « S'il te plaît... »

« Tu sais... Je... Je ne sais pas encore si ça sera juste pour ce soir... » reprit le dreadeux.

« Hein ? » l'androgyne se pencha légèrement pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

« Ben... Je trouve ça bizarre, parce que t'es mon frère mais... D'un autre côté, je... Enfin... ça ne m'a pas déplu... De t'embrasser... »

Bill le considéra avec de grands yeux emplis de surprise : il ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration de la part de son guitariste. A nouveau, il sentit les larmes menacer de perler ; il sourit et chantonna :

« _I just want you for my own (Je te veux juste pour moi)._

_More than you could ever know (Plus que tu ne pourrais jamais le savoir)._

_Make my wish come true (Fais mon souhait devenir réalité)._

_All I want for Christmas is you (Tout ce que je veux pour Noël, c'est toi)._ »

Puis, tendrement, il se rapprocha et vint voler un baiser à cet être qu'il chérissait tant, lui murmurant simplement un Joyeux Noël.

**ENDE**

Note(s) :

(1) Se prononce « Youp ».

(2) Pour ceux/celles qui veulent l'ambiance avec : c'est la chanson ''All I want for Christmas is you'' de Mariah Carey.

Sahad : Tadam ! Bon et ben voilà... Cette chanson m'a beaucoup inspirée, merci à Shawn de me l'avoir passée. Et je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Noël et de très bonnes fêtes ! Hm... A l'approche des partiels qui encadrent les vacances de Noël, je pense que je ne pourrai pas écrire beaucoup. BONNES FÊTES ! Ah, et... Ce chapitre ayant été fini à 00h56, merci d'être tolérants envers mes fautes.


End file.
